


【MMPBP】他和他

by kumaaaa



Category: MMPBP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumaaaa/pseuds/kumaaaa





	【MMPBP】他和他

当Miles把他按到床上之前，peter·B·parker，这个中年的颓废男人真的以为Miles是在开玩笑的。

“parker，我喜欢你，我想和你做爱” miles清晰并且无比冷静的说出这句话的时候，peter正在大口的咀嚼着手里的汉堡。

不得不说，peter真的被这个小鬼吓到了，在经历了一场撕心裂肺的咳嗽之后，peter沉默一下，调笑道“这又是什么新型的笑话吗？或者哪里又有什么摄像头让我来反应？我是不是应该表现的更惊讶一点？”说罢peter还放下手中的汉堡，转头看了一圈，以显出他的认真。

很显然，peter并没有把这句话当真，毕竟除开自己这个算得上是超级英雄的身份，他这样一个中年颓废一无是处身材发福的老男人，似乎并没有什么优点能让人喜欢。

“哦，这太伤人了。”在又回忆了一遍自己糟糕的人生后，peter沮丧的捂住脸，默默哀叹自己的社畜生涯，错过了慢慢走近的miles。

现在，peter先生该为自己的无视付出代价了。

miles把他推到了床上，年轻的身体轻而易举地把疏于锻炼的中年男人禁锢在床上，略带稚气的脸上是从未有过的认真，“我是认真的，parker，我喜欢你，我想和你做爱。”他一字一句地说道。miles凝视着peter，目光中燃烧着的情欲犹如实质在peter身上舔过，peter的目光与他相接的一瞬间，腰突然一软，一种酸麻感从腰上传来，让他不适的扭了扭。

miles把他按在床上时，他们的身体紧紧地挨在一起，少年的腿就顶在自己的腿间，此时peter的动作，很明显不是一个明智的举动。

少年的眼睛暗了暗，欺身接近他。peter吓得马上把手死死地抵在少年的脸上“heyheyhey，伙计，听着，我明白你现在的感受，我也有过高中生涯，OK？我知道这个时候的男生很难控制自己，但是现在你可以做的是去找一个安静一点的地方自己解决，而不是面对着我这个中年大叔发情！”不带喘气的说完一长串话后，他与miles陷入了长久的沉默，以一种诡异的亲密姿势对峙着。

“hey！！Miles！！”突然手掌上一点温热濡湿的触感传来，peter触电一般的收回手，狠狠地瞪向miles。而此时，这个罪魁祸首的表现却仿佛刚才舔了一口peter的人不是他一样，从容地抓住peter的手，轻轻松松地把peter的手固定在他的脑袋上方，同时带着一脸的无辜伏到peter耳边，轻声说道“parker，我硬了。”

“这我当然知道！！！”耳边的热气让peter忍不住缩脖躲避，心里却一阵停不下来的大吼。天知道他们挨得有多近！！少年下胯的热量隔着裤子传到了他的腿上，peter发誓，如果没有裤子的阻挡，那根东西肯定会直直的戳到他的腿上！更糟的是，感受着身上少年的重量轻轻地压在他的身上，肌肤上传来的轻微的挤压感让他已经开始有点兴奋了。

“唔！”突然一个温热的物体舔过耳廓，强烈的酥麻感直冲脑门，peter的身体猛地弹了起来，又被miles的身体给压了下来。他弓着腰极力偏头躲避“啊…嗯…miles…你…快点松开我！”

miles没有回答peter的话，他的舌头灵巧的描绘着peter耳朵的形状，舔舐之余，他还会轻轻地吮吸着peter的耳朵，或者轻咬peter小巧的耳垂。呼吸带起的热气洒在peter耳上，引得他轻轻颤抖。

乘peter不注意，miles扯出两根软绳，在peter的手上打了一个结实的结，把他禁锢在床头。于是peterparker好不容易从被侵犯耳朵的羞窘中稍微清醒一点的时候就不得不面对自己已经被绑起来了这一事实。

“那个………miles………伙计………我觉得我们可以冷静一啊嗯！”意识到自己的贞操正在面临巨大威胁的中年男人最后决定再挣扎一下，回答他的是miles又一次的舔舐。miles从他的耳部开始，顺着脸颊，一点一点地到达了他的嘴唇。miles先是试探性地舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后慢慢地撬开他的牙齿，在口腔里搅动着，刮蹭着嘴巴里的敏感带，搅碎了他的话，引出了一些深深浅浅的喘息。

miles的手也没停着，他的手从上衣的下摆伸进去，趁peter不注意，一把撸掉了peter的上衣。

peter吓得大声叫了起来“迈……唔……miles！……啊唔…你冷静一点！”

miles突然停下了，他凝视着peter，目光里参杂着情欲和难过，“我很冷静，parker，我喜欢你。”他的声音带着浓浓的委屈，突然就让peter感到了有点内疚。

“内疚？！我为什么要对这个小鬼感到内疚？！”意识到自己的内疚，peter在心里默默地做起了自我心理建设“peterparker，你冷静一点，这可不是一般的事情！千万不能答应他！！”

在心里建设完毕之后，peter迅速拒绝“不不不，你听好，miles，你现在需要的不是我，而是自己去找一些片子，u know。我还能给你提供一些你喜欢的那种类型的女孩子的视频唔啊！”peter的话被突然俯下身的miles打断。

他们沉默了一阵。

miles先打破沉默，他轻声说道“peter先生，我真的真的真的很喜欢你，从我第一次在梦里看到你的时候我就知道了我已经没办法逃避现实了。我曾经很迷茫，是你把我从中拖出来，让我有了今天的成就。我喜欢你每一面，你的温柔，你的颓唐，甚至还有你的邋遢。我真的真的好喜欢你，求你了，给我，把你给我，我想要你，求你了，求求你了……”

miles的声音里的浓重哭腔狠狠地击打到了peter自以为坚固的心理建设，一种从未有过的内疚感卷袭了peter。

“哦，天哪…”peter盯着天花板，心里在不停地纠结着，一边是自己的贞操，一边是小鬼不断的请求，他现在十分混乱

长久的沉默过后，peter听到身上的小孩在耳边轻轻抽噎，每一下都揪在他的心上。最后他轻叹一声，屈服于自己那没用的该死的心软，他轻轻地抱住小孩，小声回答“随你的便吧。”

miles闻言眼中瞬间迸发出光芒，他直起身来，脸上却一点泪痕都没有（peter：？？？）“真的吗！parker你答应了可不能后悔了！”在peter因为被骗而反悔之前。他再次俯下身轻吻peter，如同对待珍宝般的小心翼翼。

miles渐渐加深了他的吻，手抚上peter的乳头，轻轻地在乳晕上打转，然后用手指撵上他的乳头，轻轻磨擦着敏感的乳尖。一股奇怪的刺激卷袭了peter的身体，他轻轻哼出声。

miles慢慢的从嘴唇往下，吻上了他的喉结，miles舔舐啃咬着他的喉结，感受到他的喉结的上下活动，miles轻笑出声，沉沉的笑声刺激peter的耳膜，让他觉得耳朵有点烧人。

“怎么突然有点热” peter不着边际地想着

miles舔上peter白皙的胸膛，他伸出舌头逗弄peter胸前敏感的肉粒，再轻轻吮吸，另一边用手指挤压摩擦他的乳尖，微妙的快感引得身下的人呼吸越发沉重。

舔了一阵，他放开了peter的乳头 ，去扒拉peter的裤子，意识到他想做什么的peter有一点小小的挣扎，毕竟miles还是个孩子，peter一时还有点儿难以适应。

裤子不难扒，毕竟peter的肚子也不允许他再穿那些带腰带的难脱的裤子了。

peter的腿有毛，但是不多，比一般的男性都要稀疏一些。因为常年在外活动，锻炼腿部，他的腿型依旧十分好看，miles爱不释手地揉捏着他的小腿，吻了上去。

miles有点激动，他日思夜想的人就和梦里一样在他的身下喘息着。miles褪下peter的内裤，他半勃的性器露了出来。对着一个孩子情动，这不由让peter的脸红透了。

miles的手套弄着peter的性器 ，另一只手的手指摩挲着冠状沟，再轻轻刮蹭尿道口，有时还会用手掌磨蹭peter的龟头。许久没感受过的快感让peter弓起了腰，伴随着peter越发沉重的喘息，他的阴茎慢慢的勃起。miles吻上peter的性器，唇瓣的柔软触感让peter打了一个激灵。

“啊……啊唔………miles……你没必要…啊…做到这种…程度的……嗯啊…”

miles没有搭话，他伸出舌头舔上peter的性器，舌尖用力地侵入尿道口，略有些粗粝的触感让peter微微颤抖，随后miles的舌头向下来到敏感的冠状沟，他用舌尖逗弄刺激着，满意地听到peter越发沉重的呼吸。

miles将龟头含进嘴里，与手不同的温润触感让peter忍不住喘出了声。miles慢慢地吮吸着，像是婴儿吸奶一样地照顾着柱身，他的手也没空着，灵活地玩弄着睾丸。

miles给予的刺激对这个许久未感受到快感的男人有些过分了，感受着凹凸不平的舌苔在龟头上摩擦，下方传来的熟悉而陌生的刺激感让peter有些许慌张。miles心里突然涌起了一点坏心思，他把柱身含进去，并在这个时候开口轻声说“我爱你”。他说出口的话被peter的阴茎堵住，转化为震动刺激着peter。

“噫唔………miles！……唔啊…！！…不要说话！！”奇妙的震动刺激peter，胯间涌起一股麻麻的酥痒感。

但是miles没有停，趁peter听不见，他坏心眼地不停地重复“我爱你我爱你我爱你…”

“嗯……啊………哈……放开……快点放开！！唔啊……”peter被不间断的刺激包围着，他用腿夹着miles的脑袋，试图用腿把他往外扯，反而被miles的头发刺激到大腿内侧敏感的嫩肉，无法逃避的快感让他忍不住射精的冲动。

“停下！！………唔啊……停下………miles……要射了！………”

这时miles停了下来，他迅速解开自己的裤子，充血勃起之后分量不小的阴茎一下子从内裤中跳出来。他在peter的腿上轻轻戳着，小声说“parker…我也想要…”

peter受不了他这个劲头，也想到自己刚才答应了他，也就同意了。miles放开把彼得绑在床头的绳子。彼得挣扎着从床上爬起来，趴在miles的两腿之间，miles的阴茎特别大，因长时间勃起充血成了紫红色。peter用自己被捆住的双手握住，上下撸动起来。喜欢的人在自己面前帮自己做，miles显得特别的兴奋，他忍不住开口催促道“parker，快一点………舔它……”

peter被miles情动的眼神烫到，鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔上了miles的阴茎，他学着miles刚才的样子笨拙地舔舐，然后把巨大的龟头含到嘴里。peter不知道该怎么做，他只能张大嘴不让牙齿磕到miles的阴茎，然后尽量往里含。

“parker……嗯……吸它…然后用舌头舔…”似乎是看出了peter的生疏，miles开口指导。

“我知道该怎么做！！”peter在心里吐槽着，然后默默地按着miles说的做。他尝试用口腔吮吸miles的阴茎，然后上下移动他的脑袋，有的时候还会吐出来，细致地舔舐着柱身。

不知道过了多久，miles突然把他再一次扑到床上，他将两人的阴茎握在一起迅速撸动了起来，感受到手中的温度，miles激动地凝视着peter。此时peter正被许久未感受到的快感围绕着，他双目紧闭，眉头紧锁，脸颊如同平安夜里最红的苹果，紧咬的双唇还会泄露出一点诱人的喘息。miles加快了速度，两人的阴茎分泌出的前列腺液打湿了miles的手，在miles撸动的时候传出一些让人脸红的濡湿的声音。

很快peter的下胯开始有些许抽搐，下腹传来的下坠感让他难以自制地喘息出声。

“嗯……啊……mi……les……放开……！我要…射了……！”

miles忍不住吻上peter的腿，然后更迅速地撸动了起来。下身传来的酸胀感和眼前小孩亲吻自己小腿的画面刺激到了peter，他不由地叫出了声。

“你……放开！……miles！……放开！唔啊……要射了……快点！放…嗯哈………” 

他抖着腰和miles一起射了出来，液体洒满了两人的小腹，然后两个人一起倒在了床上，miles在他身上趴着，抱着他的脸啃来啃去。peter缓了一下，踢了一脚miles，说道“做完了，该把我放开了吧。”

miles却再次吻上了他，说道“还没有完，peter先生。”peter闻言求饶道“小伙计，你还年轻，不懂得中年男人的痛苦。一次就够了，两次真够呛的。”

miles顿了一下，钝钝地笑出声。peter涨红了脸，说道“有什么好笑的！人到中年就是这样的，哪像你们啊，年轻气盛。”说罢peter又忍不住开始哀叹起自己的中年颓废生涯。

“不，peter先生，我不是这个意思，我很高兴”

miles笑着，把他翻了过去，跪趴在床上。

peter只觉得一阵天旋地转，就发现自己已经跪趴在床上了。身后的人似乎没有解开自己手上的禁锢的意思。“他想做什么？”peter一头雾水。

这个时候miles离开了一会，peter挣扎着就要起身，却被很快返回的miles再次压了下去。

“我很高兴我会是你的第一次。”miles轻声说道

peter闻言更是摸不着头脑，但很快他就明白了。

后穴突然传来一阵冰凉，让peter不由得抖了一抖。miles的手在他的后穴附近抹上了什么东西，然后peter就感到了一根手指的侵入。

“hey！你在干什么！！！”peter吓得挣扎了起来，miles现在在做的是他完全没有想象过的事情，不得不说miles的所作所为真的给peter打开了一扇新世界的大门“你想从……那里进去？！”

“是的peter先生，不过你不用担心，我做过很多功课，我会小心的。”miles双手扶住他的胯防止他乱动，狠狠地吻上他浑圆挺翘的臀。

“不不不不不！！！问题不在这里！！问题是你怎么会想得到用这里？！我坚决不会同意的！！”peter剧烈地挣扎起来。

“求你了，peter先生，你答应过我的。”后方传来miles委屈的声音。

“情况不一样！！你别想再用那一招了！我不会上当了！！”peter没有安分下来。

“……好吧……如果你真的…不想要………我让你走，peter先生”

感受到桎梏消失的peter迅速翻了个身坐了起来，他一抬头就发现miles沉默地蜷在床头，他的脸埋在自己的手臂里，轻轻地抽噎着。

“我不会上当的！！！”内疚再一次袭击了peter，但他迅速地给自己做上了心理建设。

但是在解绳子的途中小孩一直都没有抬头，他不停顿的抽噎最后还是成功的让一直没有解开绳子的peter再一次心软了。

peter一脸绝望地看着他“你还在装什么，这么半天了都还没有开始哭。”miles顿了一下，他停止抽噎，回答道“我在让你感到愧疚。”

peter被噎了一下，一阵令人尴尬的沉默过后，他最终还是认命地服从于自己那毫无用处的同情心了，“算了，你爱怎么做怎么做吧”他听见自己这么说道。

于是peter再一次被翻了过去，跪趴在了床上。

peter听到清脆的一声关盖子的声音，随即是一阵冰凉的粘腻感从股间传来，peter知道，那是润滑剂。

一根手指慢慢地侵入了后穴，因为润滑剂的帮助，手指进入的比较顺利，但仍然带来一阵异物感。后穴收紧着想要将手指推出去，却只是让身后的人加重了呼吸。手指慢慢地侵入，在肠壁上戳弄摸索着。身体内部被触碰的奇怪感觉让peter有些害怕地轻哼出声。

过了一阵，感觉到peter没有那么僵硬之后，miles再次加入了一根手指，两根手指涂满了润滑剂慢慢地往里推，就算刚刚已经做了扩张，推进依旧有些艰难。

“……嗯……”peter难受的喘息着。

“parker，放松一点，有点紧。”miles闷闷的声音从后方传来。

peter闻言，努力地放松身体配合，他可不想受伤。

有了peter的放松，推进要稍微变得容易一些了，miles耐心地扩张着，等到手指在后穴能够随意进出后，他才慢慢地撤出他的手。

正当peter想要松一口气时，miles的声音再次响起“parker……再放松些……我要用三根手指了……两根手指不够……我怕你等一下会受伤……”

peter想了想刚刚看到的miles的分量，认命地深呼吸放松身体。

三根手指的进入让peter略微有些紧张，miles一边缓慢推进一边轻轻拍打着peter的身体轻声安慰他。

等到三根手指完全进入的时候，两个人都出了一身的汗，miles抽动了一下，感觉不是那么艰难就开始在肠壁上摸索着。

突然，miles的手碰到了肠壁内一处小小的凹陷，peter马上忍不住绷紧身子叫出了声。

“刚刚……那是什么？”peter惊恐地想着

还没等他搞明白，miles突然加大了对那一处的进攻，他用手指对着那一块碾压蹂躏着。peter只感到脊柱一阵冰凉，然后就是灭顶的快感直冲脑门。

“啊！……唔唔……唔……！唔啊！什！……么……”peter难以自制的叫出了声，他只感到一阵令人难以忍受的快感袭击了他。这让他忍不住哭了出来，“啊啊啊……嗯啊………不要！……不要……啊……了…不…要…了……”他试图抓住miles，停止miles的动作，但因为手仍旧被绑在身前，他只能不停摇头，抖着腰无助地接受着令人窒息的快感。

“迈……啊…迈尔……斯噫……停下……来！！……啊…快停下……来……哈嗯………太……过分…了……不行……了…！！！”

miles突然停下来，慢慢地抽出手指，peter仍旧停留在刚才的余韵里，在手指抽出的时候还忍不住大幅度地颤抖了一下。随后他便听到一声轻微的撕包装的声音，然后就是一个火热的东西顶在后穴上，毫无意义，那是miles的性器。miles在穴口磨蹭着，感受小穴在轻轻地吮吸着敏感的龟头，然后深呼吸一口气，慢慢地推进。

刚进去一点点，peter就忍不住哭了出来，身后进入的阴茎是手指完全无法比拟的大小，它在肉穴里沉甸甸地表达着自己的存在感，巨大的阴茎撑开了肉穴的褶皱，仿佛要灼烧肠壁。peter把头埋在自己的手臂里咬牙忍耐着。

peter的沉默让miles感到些许的不对劲， 他放慢推进的步伐，亲吻peter背上的一个个伤疤，试图让peter放松一些。

不知道过了多久，peter终于忍不住出声了，他把脸埋在被子里，闷闷的哭腔夹杂着痛苦传来“……疼……疼……疼疼…！疼……”

miles停了下来爱抚他，等待着他适应。等到peter略微放松了一些后，他又慢慢往里推进。

不知道过了多久，在peter以为自己要被戳穿的时候miles终于停下来了，他的手伸到peter圆圆的小肚腩上按压，轻声说道“进去了。”

闻言peter大松了一口气。他们就保持着这样的姿势停了很久。

渐渐的，peter感觉后穴传来轻微的酥麻感，酥麻感慢慢堆积让他忍不住想要动一动。这个时候他好像突然意识到了什么，他转头瞪视着miles，自以为凶恶地问道“你给我下了药？！”

miles看到他的表情忍不住有些兴奋，连带着埋在peter身体里的肉棒都胀大了一圈，惹得peter不得不再次将头埋进被窝里调整呼吸。

miles略带些疑惑地回答道“我没………等等………”他突然意识到，当时自己跟情趣用品售货员提要求的时候好像提到了对方是初次，售货员听了之后给他推荐了这款安全套，说是初夜比较适合使用的款式……miles转头抓起了保险套，背面赫然标注“具有极强催情效果”。miles哭笑不得得放下保险套，向peter解释了一下。

“干…嗯……唔……”peter有些生气地骂出声，但后穴的瘙痒感在持续地叠加着，他忍不住动了一下腰。内脏被扯动的感觉让他停了一下，但随之一股奇怪的舒爽感席卷了他，他忍不住又开始哼哼着律动起来。

突然他的胯被一只有力的手抓住，随机而来的是一阵猛烈的撞击。peter只觉得一阵可怖的快感顺着脊柱冲上了大脑，他忍不住叫出声。

“噫啊啊啊啊……啊！！……迈………迈……啊……尔……斯，太激……烈了……唔啊啊啊……”peter被这股快感支配了，他无助地抓着床单被顶得上下起伏。

“不要……不…要……唔啊……啊……啊啊………会……会坏掉………唔啊……嗯…呀……”他弓起脊背试图  
摆脱这股浓烈到腐蚀他的理智的快感。强烈的酥麻感带走了他的力气，他软绵绵地向前爬想要摆脱现在这个处境，但每一次他往外爬一会就会被miles的手又给按回到miles的肉棒上，然后承受更为猛烈的撞击，他只能抱着枕头无助地叫出声。

“不………要…………啊噫………一直顶…………会出来………唔啊啊啊………会出…！！来……嗯………啊”他在不停的痉挛着，因为强烈的快感硬挺起来的性器颤巍巍地吐出精液。但是可怖的快感并没有停止，miles没有停止地撞击着。peter也只能一边抖着腰不停射精一边被动地承受着灭顶的快感“不……不要了………唔啊………射精…啊啊…啊噫！！…………停不…下……来了……”

突然miles停了下来，他喘着气，慢慢地在肠壁内研磨着敏感带，引得peter不停抽搐。

miles顶着peter的敏感处，把他翻了一圈，仰躺在床上，因为敏感带被狠狠的研磨，peter又忍不住颤抖着，尿道口收缩着吐出精液。

miles把peter的腿架在肩膀上，把他对折，再一次狠狠地撞了进去。

“唔啊啊啊………！！”peter在床上忍不住再一次丢人地叫出了声。  
这个姿势让miles的阴茎一下子就侵入了结肠口内。火热而敏感的结肠口迅速接纳了性器的侵入，热情地挤压着布满神经的龟头。

刚射过的身体十分敏感，peter在更加强烈的快感下不停地哭泣颤抖着。

“太……太深了………唔噫…………啊……到肚……子里……啊啊………！！”peter不停地摇着头，捆住的双手推拒着miles。

miles却没有停下来，他大力地抽插着，性器狠狠地撞上前列腺再滑向火热的结肠口，引得peter不停地摇头哭喊着。miles喘着气，放下peter的腿加速抽插，他吻上peter的唇，是火热的，香甜的吻。他不停地抽动着，喘息之余啃咬着peter的脸“parker……peter……peter……宝贝……我爱你…我爱你”

miles一只手揉捏着peter的乳头，另一只手在peter的阴茎上不断套弄，peter哭叫出声“不要………唔啊啊………呜………噫……不要……一边………啊啊……顶……一边……撸……还………扯………乳头……呜啊啊啊……唔噫……！！又要来了………又要……来了……！呜呜噫…！啊啊啊…！！”

peter被下腹传来的沉重而强烈的酸软感控制，不停地颤抖着。摇头哭喊，如临大敌地等待着即将到来的又一次高潮。

peter抖着腰再一次高潮了，但这次基本什么都没射出来，他张大嘴无声地尖叫着，身体不断地痉挛着。peter的肉穴不断收缩，直让miles一阵头晕眼花，在一阵猛烈而又十分强烈的快感之后，miles也抖着腰射了出来。miles喘着粗气趴在失神的peter身上。miles紧紧地抱着peter，不停啃着他的下巴，亲吻着他，“我爱你，我爱你……”

他们缓了好久才从快感的余韵中缓过神来，peter已经下不来床了，miles把他抱进了浴室清洗，在清洗时又忍不住来了几次……

当然放纵的结果是两人都第二天成功的同时生病下不来床。

等到第二天黄昏他们才从床上爬起来去往医院。peter因为前一天的疯狂现在就和一个老爷爷一样需要miles搀扶着走路。

他们在夕阳的余晖下慢慢地走着，在医院附近的路口他们停下来等绿灯。

miles转头看向peter，此时的他正沐浴在一片金色的阳光下，miles忍不住凑上去亲了一口，然后偷偷地与他十指交握。正准备说教的peter顿了顿，终是什么都没说的转过头去，在心里默默警告自己下次不能再这么心软了，强行忽略掉心中突然升起的隐秘的甜蜜。但miles并没有错过peter耳尖的绯红，他轻轻地笑了一下，附在peter的耳边轻轻说“我爱你。”然后转过头去。

peter沉默了一下，小声回复道“我也是…”

miles猛然看向peter，却只得到了一个通红的耳尖，他被幸福感撑得满满的，傻乎乎地笑了。

他们紧了紧交握着的手，身边车辆人群川流不息，可此时却没什么能分开两颗紧紧挨着的心。

 

——END——  
最后有话要说：  
叔真的真的真的什么都不懂，他要给miles看的是bg片片！！  
最后是个happy ending，双向暗恋很可爱啦啦啦  
中间夹杂了我蜜汁偏好的性癖，会有一些混乱  
本来搞的是电影里面那个年纪的miles，但是搞了一会才发现他太小了  
所以就强行放大了年龄（不要在意这些）  
这篇文也是难产了许久才产出来的（难受了）因为高三实在腾不出时间了  
虽然迈尔斯好像懂得很多的样子其实只是因为做的功课足而已，其实他们俩都是个初哥（笑）  
我爱叔，MMPBP我他妈嗑爆，不仅磕MMPBP，我还要疯狂日叔！！（bushi）  
最后是个公主抱！我最爱的公主抱！！  
最后，垃圾文笔，感谢阅读❤❤


End file.
